1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to adhesive fixtures, especially for use in tethering, positioning and securing objects with adhesive.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Because of the risk of theft to personal computers, typewriters, video cassette recorders, and other expensive and reasonably portable devices, consumers have resorted to a variety of methods to secure them from theft.
Many of these devices use adhesive as the fastening mechanism instead of bolts, rivets, or other mechanical means. Adhesive products are popular because they require no special tools or skills to install. Plus, unlike bolts, screws and rivets, the use of adhesive does not require any permanent modifications such as holes to be made to the equipment being secured.
One such adhesive fixture uses a steel cable as the principal anchoring method. One end of the cable is secured to a desk (by wrapping the cable around a leg, etc.), and the other end is terminated to a metal plate that carries the adhesive. This adhesive plate is pressed into place on to the equipment to be secured, and the bond that forms between the metal plate and the equipment acts as the fastener that ties the steel cable to the equipment. Users like the ease of use of this fastener, the latitude the cable gives them to readjust the position of the equipment, and the ability to unlock the cable and move the equipment should it be required. Most users have found, however, that the adhesive does not provide meaningful security. The dissatisfaction is caused by the technical properties of the adhesive. The adhesive is very strong if the cable is pulled in a plane parallel to the plate. The adhesive is moderately strong if pulled perpendicular to the plane of the plate. And, the adhesive is very weak if the plate is pried (cleavage mode). In other words, the plate appears very strong to the pull, but if the thief pries the plate it can be removed quite easily.
Another such adhesive fixture attempts to correct for the above situation by using an extremely large piece of adhesive. This large size limits the positioning of the adhesive plate to the bottom of the equipment to be secured. Another similarly large plate is bonded to the desktop when the equipment is to be placed. The plates are then locked together with a special locking mechanism. Users have found that, although this method is stronger than the smaller plate/cable fastener, the equipment is impossible to reposition for user comfort and requires special tools and skills when the equipment needs to be relocated.
Another such device is a steel box into which the equipment is placed. The box is bonded to the surface of the desk with large pieces of adhesive and access to the user portion of the office equipment is controlled by lockable, hinged surfaces. This device suffers all of the problems of the above large plate device and in addition greatly detracts from the appearance of the office environment.
Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a security fixture that provided easy positioning of the equipment for user comfort; allowed for relocation of the equipment without requiring special tools or skills; did not substantially detract from the looks of the equipment; and offered the non-destructive and ease of use features of adhesive without risking the dangers of easy prying of the fixture from the equipment.